


Frozen Rain

by Eliza_Porter, Naomi123456 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elemental Magic, Elements, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Porter/pseuds/Eliza_Porter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Naomi123456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Ava and Sadie Clark have been able to wield ice and water since their sixth birthday. Now they're 12 years old and have been selected to join their fellow elementals in trying to protect their home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Rain

The mornings have always showed promise to 12 year olds Ava and Sadie Clark. ‘It is the beginning of a new day, you may have a different outcome today’ as their grandmother and great aunt would say to them. Ava was sitting at her desk, looking at her hands as snowflakes swirled around her fingers

“Grandma and aunt Matilda would want us to keep going to these meetings” Sadie said to her twin. Chuckling, Ava stood up went to stand next to Sadie in front of the twin full length mirror standing next to their wardrobes.

“You say that as if they're dead,” Ava said softly. Sadie started to laugh at her sister's response. Their older sister Melody stuck her head in the doorway.

“Aunt Daisy is here to take you to your meeting.”

“Thank you Melody,” Sadie replied quietly. Ava and Sadie grabbed their purses and walked out to the car where their Aunt Daisy waited.

————  
“My name is Ava Clark and I wield the element of ice as did my grandmother Susannah Morgan.”  
Murmurs were heard from some of the elderly after her name was said. Susannah Morgan was a hero in her younger years. Ava stepped down from the oak stage next to the podium and a young boy, about 10 walked up to it.

“My name is Blake and I wield the element of shadow,” the boy started to speak “I've always felt like I don't belong with my family. I mean they love me I know that, but they just don't have my abilities,”

After he spoke Sadie walked up to the podium

“My name is Sadie Clark and I wield the element of water as did my great aunt,” and that started their normal week


End file.
